Spade Affair
by Kirkland.Elder
Summary: Sakit hati. Itulah yang Queen of Spade rasakan begitu melihat Rajanya mencium Queen of Hearts, sahabatnya senddiri!  Teganya mereka melakukan hal itu padanya. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak akan kembali.


**Elen gak punya banyak hal untuk disampaikan jadi selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Sakit hati itu menyakitkan. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan sehingga hal itu terasa seperti membakar hatimu hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Kau akan menangis, berteriak, berkata bahwa semua hal itu adalah kebohongan. Kau akan percaya bahwa cinta itu tidak ada. Kau memutuskan untuk pergi, kabur dari semuanya, tanpa melihat ke belakang.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ayah! Ibu! Aku mu mendengar cerita sebelum tidur!" Anak kecil manis dengan rambut pirang panjang kecoklatan berlari ke arah seorang wanita dan pria yang sendang mencuci piring. Mata hijau anak itu tampak besinar. Senyumannya mengembang ketika ia melihat kedua orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu itu menoleh sembari tersenyum kepadanya.<p>

"Kau saja yang bercerita, aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya ini dan kembali untuk menyusul kalian." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ia mengikat rambut dark brownnya itu menjadi dua dengan pita berwarna merah. Dress baby blue yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit basah. Kulit tannya tampak sedikit berkeringat dan mata dark brownnya terlihat lelah.

"Kau yakin?" Pria dengan irish mata emerald itu tampak khawatir melihat istrinya yang kelelahan itu. Rambut pirangnnya tampak bercahaya ketika cahanya bulan datang dan menimpanya melewati kaca yang berada di depannya. Dapat dilihat bahwa pria itu juga lelah, matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang dan kulit pucatnya yang ikut berkeringat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepatlah!" Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut sebelum kembali ke kesibukannya yaitu mencuci piring.

Pria dengan irish mata hijau emerald itu menggendong anaknya dengan senyuman bahagiannya. Perlahan ia menaiki tangga. Dengan perasaan ringan ia menaruh anaknya itu duduk di pundaknya. Anak itu tertawa, tampak bahagia. Semua begitu semputna. Potret keluarga bahagia. Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu sederhana yang menggunakan kayu oak. Pria itu perlahan membuka pintu itu, tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Cahaya dari luar menyelinap melalui tubuh pria itu dan menerangi bagian kasur dari ruangan itu. Pria itu menurunkan anaknya dari pundaknya. Ia menuntun anaknya ke kasur lalu menyelimuti anak itu dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mata anak itu berbinar melihat ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu menjadi yang terbaik disemuanya, kecuali masakan tentunya. Dia bangga menjadi putri ayahnya dan dia bagga memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Dengan lembut pria itu bertanya, "Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar hmn..?" Irish emerald itu tidak kehilangan kilaunya meski terselimuti oleh gelapnya ruangan.

Anak itu terdiam tampak berfikir, "Aku bosan dengan cerita putri dan pangeran! Bagaimana kalau ratu dan raja!" anak itu tampak semangat ketika ia mengungkapkan idenya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Bukankah itu sama saja?" Godanya.

"Itu berbeda! Kalau putri dan pangeran, mereka belum menikah. Kalau raja dan ratu, mereka sudah menikah!"

"Oke..oke, ayah akan menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu tetapi cerita ini...sedikit berbeda." Pria itu menatap putrinya dengan datar.

Anak itu tampak sedikit bingung, "Berbeda?"

"Ya, berbeda. Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang Raja dan Ratu yang bahagia. Mereka hidup disebuah istanya yang bernama Kingdom of Spade. Sebenarnya ada empat buah kerajaan yaitu, Kingdom of Heart, Kingdom of Clover, Kingdom of Diamond, dan yang terakhir Kingdom of Spade. Keempat kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja dan Ratu plus Jack dari masing-masing daerah."

Anak itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "Lanjutkan."

"Raja dan Ratu dari Kingdom of Spade adalah pasangan yang orang anggap ideal sampai suatu ketika ratu memergoki sang Raja tengah berselingkuh dengan Ratu dari kerajaan Heart. Ratu merasa tersakiti, sangat tersakiti. Mengingat bahwa Ratu dari Kingdom of Heart adalah sahabat baiknya juga. Tentu saja hal itu membuat hati sang ratu sangat terpukul." Wajah pria itu berubah derastis, wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang luar biasa mendalam. Cahaya di matanya tampak meredup dan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Pria itu tersenyum lemah ketika melihat sorot mata ketidak setujuan yang terpancarkan dari putrinya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kenapa sang Raja begitu kejam? Lalu kenapa Ratu dari Kingdom of Heart tega melakukan hal itu kepada sahabatnya!" Putrinya tampak naik darah.

"Sang Ratu memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya selama tiga hari di kamar rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Kamar rahasia itu terletak di kebun mawar milik sang Ratu. Kebun mawar yang berbentuk labirin itu menyimpan berbagai rahasia. Saat tiba-tiba Ratu menghilang, seluruh istana menjadi kacau dan saat terjadi kekacauan itulah sang Ratu memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana dan memulai hidup baru. Sebenarnya keempat kerajaan itu dikendalikan oleh sihir. Saat ratu berniat kabur, Ratu membuka portal ke dimensi lain. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sang Ratu masuk ke dalam portal itu dan menghilang bersamanya. Tamat."

Anak itu tampak tidak puas dengan ending dari ceritanya, "Bagaimana dengan kejadian selanjutnya ayah!"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, " Tapi ayah mengantuk~"

"Ayah!"

"Oke..oke. Ratu tampak tidak familiar dengan dimensi baru yang ia datangi, ia sampai di tempat yang benar-benar aneh. Mirip dengan dunianya, tetapi berbeda. Terdapat perbedaan di semuanya termasuk pakaian dan cuaca. Cuaca ditempat yang Ratu datangi itu benar-benar buruk, satu menit hujan, dan satu menit cerah, terkadang berawan, terkadang gelap. Cuaca disana benar-benar dingin dengan angin yang kencang saat menerpa tubuh. Saat sang Ratu berjalan tanpa arah ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita cantik yang mengalihkan dunianya. Akhirnya mereka berkenalan, menikah, memiliki seorang putri yang cantik bagaikan bidadari, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat!"

"Tu...tunggu! Bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan memiliki anak? Jangan bilang kalau sang Ratu dalam cerita ini adalah laki...laki." Sang anak tidak dapat mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Yup, dia laki-laki."

"Be..berarti... rajanya wanitakan?

"Tidak, rajanya itu adalah laki-laki." Pria itu tersenyum canggung.

"AYAH! KENAPA BERCERITA HAL ANEH!"

"Hahahahaha maaf... ayah sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?" Anak perempuan itu mengembungan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar anak itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan dress baby blue. Wajahnya tampak kahwatir dan terlihat bingung. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat suaminya penasaran. Pria itu menyelimuti anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Ia menghampri istrinya yang terlihat khawatir itu. Menyibak pony yang menutupi wajha istrinya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat istrinya terlihat begitu kebingungan dan...khawatir? Ia tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar putrinya yang mungkin sekarang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia mengajak istrinya itu untuk turun ke bawah, tetapi istrinya menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Di bawah... di bawah ada beberapa orang yang mencarimu." Istrinya merunduk, kakinya bergerak resah di bawah gaunya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini mencariku? Siapa mereka?" Pria itu terlihat kebingungan, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, jam 11.45.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka kenakan, tetapi salah satu dari mereka berkata bahwa... mereka dari Spade." Pria itu terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar, ia kebingungan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Aku tidak tahu Spade itu dimana? Art-"

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini Victory, bawa barang-barang berharga dan pergilah! Bawa Anne bersamamu, pegilah ke ruman saudaramu. Jangan sampai mereka melihatmu, pegilah lewat pintu belakang." Pria itu mencengkram pundak istrinya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Arthur apa maksud-"

"Cepatlah!" Dengan itu istrinya pergi untuk membangunkan anak mereka sementara pria bernama Arthur itu turun melewati tangga dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Tidak tenang untuk melihat wajah yang akan menatapnya, wajah yang memberinya penyesalan, wajah yang telah memberinya penghianatan yang menyakitkan. Sesampainya ia di bawah, ia dapat melihat empat orang yang memakai pakaian yang sama terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan membungkuk kepadanya. Selain empat orang itu, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya, memegang foto keluarganya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Pria itu tinggi dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan, Arthur dapat melihat kulit kecolatan yang berbeda dengan kulitnya yang pucat, pria itu terlihat seperti bangsawan dan Arthur tahu siapa pria itu.

"Bisakah kau letakkan foro itu kembali pada tempatnya? Aku tidak ingin kau merusaknya." Pria itu menoleh dengan terkejut. Sekarang Arthur dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang menyembunyikan irish birunya memalaui bingkai kacamatanya, pria itu... Alfred F. Jones.

"Lama tidak bertemu ratuku." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku bukan lagi ratumu Yang Mulia." Arthur menatap pria di depannya itu dengan pandangan datar yang sangat berbeda dengan isi hatinya yang terlihat panic.

"Lalu kalau bukan ratuku, siapa kamu?"

"Aku adalah Arthur Kirkland, pria yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak." Pria bernama Alfred itu tampak tidak suka dengan jawaban yang Arthur lontarkan, dapat dilihat dari matanya yang menyipit menatap Arthur dengan kesal.

Alfred mengendus, "Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang perempuan." Alfred mencibir.

"Percayalah, aku memilikinya. Lihat buktinya, anak manis dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan bergelombang dengan mata hijau yang berkilau. Aku rasa kau sudah melihat bukti itu pada foto yang kau pengang barusan Yang Mulia." Arthur tersenyum puas saat melihat Alfred yang menggretakkan giginya.

Senyuman Arthur hilang begitu melihat Alfred yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya, "Sayangnya kau harus meninggalkan semua itu Ratuku, karena kau akan ikut kembali ke Spade bersamaku." Arthur tercengang, ia tahu akhirnya hal ini akan terjadi juga. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke atas tangga, tetapi semua itu terlambat. Alfred yang tidak kalah cepatnya berhasil menyusulnya dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi cairan biru dan memunimkannya secara paksa ke Arthur. Arthur dapat merasaka tubuhnya melemah dan pengelihatannya menjadi kabur.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur dapat mengengar suara teriakan, suara yang begitu familiar..._Victory._...

"AYAH, KALIAN MAU KEMANAKAN AYAKU! LEPASKAN AYAHKU!"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN SUAMIKU!"

"Bo..bodoh...cepatlah pergi Victory...Anne." Hanya itu yang dapat Arthur katakan setelah akhirnya ia tertidur dalam pelukan Alfred.

"Kau yang disana, cepat bereskan kedua orang itu dan kalian bertiga ayo ikut aku kembali ke Spade." Perintah Alfred sembari menggendong Arthur keluar dari pintu dan menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Dimana aku...argh...kepalaku.." Arthur mengerjabkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan disekitar ruangan itu. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan terakhir kali ia merasakan pusing seperti ini adalah waktu pesta bujangannya.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun Ratuku?" Arthur melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Alfred yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Arthur bangun dari posisinya, "Katakan diamana aku!" Bentaknya.

"Hush, jangan terlalu keras. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin membangunkan seluruh kerajaan mengingat ini tengah malam." Sang Raja melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakkan kaca mata itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Seluruh kerajaan...? maksudmu aku? He..hei...a..apa yang kau lakukan?" Arthur mundur dari posisinya melihat Alfred yang mendekat ke arahnya. Alfred hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Arthur ketakutan. Alfred merangkak ke arah Arthur dan membuat Arthur terperangkap diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. Alfred membuka ikatan tirai biru tipis, sehingga menutup kasur itu. Ia menimpakan tubuhnya yang besar itu pada tubuh Arthur, membelai wajah sang Ratu yang tampak ketakutan.

Arthur menelan ludahnya dengan berat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada keadaan seperti ini. Arthur terus berdoa, memanggil nama tuhan di benakknya berulang kali. Merasa tuhan sedang tidak ingin berpihak padanya, Arthur mulai meronta-ronta saat merasakan tangan Alfred turun untuk membuka kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh Arthur. Arthur semakin panik, didorongnya tubuh Alfred yang sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Arthur terus melawan, ia terus berteriak lepaskan aku tetapi Alfred tidak mengindahkannya. Karena kesal dengan perlawanan Arthur akhirnya Alfred mengikat tangan Arthur.

"Padahal kau sangat menyukai sentuhanku." Alfred memandang Arthur dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Aku...aku hanya setia pada satu orang dan dia adalah istriku, aku bukan orang sepertimu yang akan menghianati pasangannya dengan mencium temannya!" Balas Arthur dengan geram.

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan kesal, "Kita lihat apakah kesetiaanmu itu akan bertahan lama."

Suara teriakan dan desahan memenuhi sebuah menara yang berada di kastil itu. Seakan bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksi akan kejadian itu. Angin malam yang menjadi telinga, dan gelapnya malam yang menjadi latarnya. Tidak ada yang dapat memungkirinya, semua telah mendengarnya dan mereka hanya dapat melihat ratu mereka yang telah kembali dengan linangan air mata.

* * *

><p>"Paman, ini kayu bakarnya! Aku sudah memotong- oh ya! Airnya sudah aku ambil dari sumur." Lelaki muda itu tersenyum ke arah pria tua yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu tidak habis pikir tentang prilaku keponakannya itu. Pria tua itu ingin melanjutkan kegiatan memerah susunya ketika ia melihat darah yang melumuri tubuh keponakannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya yang tebal itu dan berdiri dari posisinya. Dengan perasaan yang bingung pria itu menghampiri keponakanya.<p>

"Hey, ada apa dengan darah itu?" Tunjuknya.

Lelaki muda itu melirih ke pakaianya lalu tersenyum, "Paman, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Lelaki itu menarik tangan pamannya dengan tidak sabaran ke belakang pondok kecil mereka. Di sana tergeletak seekor rusa jantan bertubuh besar yang berlumuran darah. Terdapat sayatan benda tajam yang melintang di perut rusa itu, selain itu terdapat luka kecil di kepala rusa itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Makan malam! Saat mencari kayu bakar aku menemukan rusa ini sedang minum di pinggir sungai, lagi pula aku juga ingin mengetes kemampuan memanahku. Maka dari itu aku memanah rusa itu dan hasilnya seperti yang paman lihat di depan! Bukankah aku hebat?" lelaki itu tersenyum puas, irish hijaunya berkilauan di antara darah yang mengenai wajahnya. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya juga ikut terkena darah.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan perutnya?"

"Ah! Kerena berat untuk dibawa aku berfikir bagaimana jika ku belah dan kukeluarkan saja isi perutnya! Sialnya, saat aku sudah menancapkan pisauku darahnya muncrat dan mengenai seluruh tubuhku!" Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Alex, apa yang ingin kau capai dengan semua ini?" Pria itu menatap wajah keponakannya yang berubah menjadi datar. Pria itu tahu benar apa yang ingin dicapai oleh keponakannya. Pria itu dapat melihat rasa sakit yang terpancar jelas di mata keponakannya itu. Rasa sakit dan dendam yang membara dan membuatnya tidak dapat melupakan semua enderitaan yang telah ia alami.

"Paman, bisakah paman temani aku berlatih pedang." Alex bertanya kepada pamannya tanpa memandang mata pamannya. Matanya tidak tertuju kemana pun, mata hijau yang memancarkan cahaya itu sudah redup.

"Kau sudah menguasai semua teknik yang ku ajarkan Alex." Pria itu menatap sendu keponakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin terus berlatih paman, pemilihan prajurit baru tinggal dua hari lagi dan aku harus giat berlatih." Pria itu tersenyum, mengambil baskom kayu berisi air yang ada di dekatnya dan menyiramkannya pada keponakannya. Alex terkejut dengan semua itu, tetapi keterkejutannya itu tergantikan dengan raut wajah kebingungan saat ia melihat tawa pamannya.

"Kalau kau ingin berlatih, lepaskan pakaianmu dan bersihkan tubuhmu! Kau bau darah dan aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" Ujar pria itu.

"Paman!" Alex ikut tertawa, ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya menampilkan kulit kecoklatannya yang terbakar. Dadanya yang bidang dan berotot itu tertimpa matahari, ia berlari mengambil sebaskom air lagi dan mengguyurkan air itu ke tubuhnya. Pamannya berteriak agar ia tidak melupakan pedangnya, ia berlari mengambil pedangnya yang terletak di stal kuda dan kembali ke pamannya.

"Kau tahu, dulu sewaktu aku masih muda... tubuhku benar-benar berotot dan tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Semua wanita takluk pad-"

"Cut it off, old man! Kau tidak muda lagi paman, cepatlah!" Pria itu tersenyum memandangi keponakannya yang dulu begitu rapuh dan begitu kecil, menangis memanggil nama ayahnya. Dulu ia berumur 6 tahun sekarang ia berumur 14 tahun, sungguh waktu yang singkat menurutnya. Alex benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya kecuali tubuh berotot dan kulitnya, tetapi Alex memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti ayahnya, wajah yang dapat memikat pria maupun wanita. Jujur dia tidak tahu Alex menyukai orang yang seperti apa. Pria atau Wanita, tua atau muda, tetapi satu yang dia tahu... Alex tidak akan melepaskan tujuan utamanya yaitu balas dendam.

"_Ibu, aku akan membalaskan kesedihanmu dan kesengsaraanmu. Ayah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tunggu aku."_ batinnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria duduk termenung di samping jendela kamarnya, cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya yang penuh kemudaan. Ia mengigit bibir bawah merah mudanya dengan pelan tanpa menghiraukan pelayan-pelayan yang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Irish hijaunya terlihat redup dan lelah, seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin. Ia mengamati keadaan di luar, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. <em>Hari ini rupanya<em>, pikirnya. Lalu sebuah memori terlintas di kepalanya. Dulu ia begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, pencarian prajurit baru. Semua pria dari berbagai kalangan akan datang ke istana dan menguji kemampuan mereka di hari yang menentukan ini. Mereka akan bertarung dan memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka dengan berbagai taktik baru dan di hari itulah dia bertemu dengan orang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Membuat seorang pangeran yang akan naik takhta tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda itu datang dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh tanah tetapi, senyumannya tidak dapat menutupi ketampanan wajahnya. Pria itu berteriak kepada semua orang yang yang menonton di podium bahwa dia adalah yang terkuat diantara yang kontestan lain, berteriak bahwa dia akan menjadi yang terbaik. _Arogan_, pikir sang pangeran. Lalu pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sang pangeran, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, ia menatap sang pangeran yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung dengan senyuman lalu berkata, _"For you my beautiful prince." _Tindakan radikanl pemuda itu membuat sang pangeran memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Berani sekali pemuda itu pada seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi rajanya. Otak sang pengeran dipenuhi oleh rasa malu dan kejengkelan, ia memerintahkan pengawal kerajaan untuk melawan sang pemuda tetapi, alangkah kagetnya ia ketika pemuda itu dapat menumbangkan seluruh pengawal kerajaan yang tangguh dengan mudahnya. Sang pengeran berdiri dari kursinya, menatap pemuda yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya dari bawah podium. Pengeran itu tersenyum.

"_Wahai pemuda, aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti engkau. Kau dapat mengalahkan prajuritku yang telah dilatih sedemikian kerasnya. Sungguh kemampuanmu di atas segala-galanya. Aku dapat membayangkan saat kau berada di pungcak tetapi, apa yang akan ku berikan pada pemuda sekuat dirimu? Kau sungguh tidak cocok berada di barisan militerku atau kau lebih cocok masuk ke dalam barisan royal flush?"_ Pangeran itu tersenyum menatap ayahnya yang memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban, _"Wahai pemuda, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah gelar yang digung-agungkan semua orang. Ace, mulai sekarang kau adalah Ace of Spade dan tugasmu adalah melindungin seluruh kerajaan."_ Begitu sang pangeran mengumungkan hal itu, para khalayak ramai mulai bersorak.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, _"Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda pangeran, anda adalah tujuan hamba yang paling mendalam." _Pemuda itu membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan podium, meninggalkan pangeran yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Queen Arthur?" Pangeran itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap salah satu pelayaanya yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tidak akan pernah ia kira akan menjadi sebutannya. Ia selalu berfikir bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang raja seperti ayahnya.

"Ya?" Pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap pria di depannya. Pelayang yang cantik dan masih muda. Ia memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan yang bergelombang dengan irish hijau yang memukau.

"Air hangat anda sudah siap."

"Oh, baiklah." Arthur berjalan kesalah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayannya membantunya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kulit putih yang mulus menyeruak dari balik pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam bath tube berisi air hangat yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat My Queen?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Airnya pas tetapi, jika aku menjadi dirimu aku akan menambahkan pengharum vanillanya lebih banyak dari pada mawarnya." Perlahan Arthur membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat itu.

"Ma- maafkan hamba yang mulia!" Pelayan itu merundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, jadikanlah hal itu sebagai renungan. Wajahmu... wajahmu begitu cantik, kemudaan jelas terpancari dari wajahmu." Pelayan itu tersipu malu.

"Wahai Ratuku, wajah hamba tidak dapat menandingin kecantikan Yang Mulia sendiri. Semua yang melihat Yang Mulia akan selalu iri begitu melihat kecantikan dan wajah yang melambangkan malaikat itu. Wajah dan keadaan tubuh yang mulia begitu indah sehingga dapat mengelabui setiap mata yang tidak tahu -umn.. maaf- umur anda. Lagi pula anda sudah tahu kalau kecantikan anda memang melegenda di antara empat kerajaan." Arthur mengendus, kalau kecantikannya memang melegenda kenapa Rajanya tega mengkhianatinya.

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, dia adalah anak yang cantik bagaikan bidadari. Bahkan matahari ikut bersinar bersamanya. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kecantikannya, namanya Anne. Ia memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan yang bergelombang, matanya hijaunya akan langsung mengingatkanmu pada hutan, begitu indahnya bahkan setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengalihkan padangan mereka untuk melihat kecantikan bidadari kecil itu. Kebaikan yang ia pancarkan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa dia mendapatkan semua itu dari ibunya." Pelayan itu tampak bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah Ratunya itu memiliki perasaan iri yang terpendam pada gadis bernama Anne, tetapi cara Ratunya membicarakan gadis Anne ini membuat sang pelayan melipatkan gandakan pertanyaa di kepaanya. Cara sang Ratu membicarakan gadis kecil itu membuat si pelayan iri, Ratu membicarakannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, penuh pengertian, dan penuh kerinduan.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Pertanyaan Arthur membuyarkan lamunan si pelayan.

"Nama saya Helena Yang Mulia." Helena ranbut coklat panjang yang dikepang ke belakang, kulitnya yang kecoklatan menandakan bahwa dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di luar istana. Irish coklatnya memandang sang Ratu dengan penuh penasaran. Menunggu apa yang selanjutna akan Arthur katakan.

Arthur mengisyaratkan si pelayan untuk mendekat. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai pipi si pelayan. Seketika itu juga, wajah Helena mulai memerah. Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya pada Helena dan mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut. Helena menatap Arthur dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ratunya itu memiliki hobi tidur dengan pelayan wanita yang ia punya, tetapi bagi Helena itu semua hanyalah sebuah gossip. Dia tidak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu, tetapi begitu dia mengalami semuanya ia baru percaya. Ratu yang dulu ia lihat dengan pandangan kagum tergantikan begitu saja dengan sesosok pria yang tampan yang menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pria yang dapat melihat menembus matanya, pria yang dapat melihat nafsu yang memancar dari matanya itu.

"Helena sayang, bantulah aku. Tolong lepaskan pakaianmu." Helena melakukannya, tentu saja ia melakukannya. Ratunya yang memerintahkannya dan dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa begitu nafsu yang terpendam dalam tubuhnya itu keluar. Dia sudah bersumpah di depan tuhan untuk tetap mempertahankan keperawanannya sampai nantinya ia menemukan pria baik yang akan meminangnya, tetapi hanya sebuah ciuman dari sang Ratu sudah menggoyahkan nafsu yang selama ini ia bendung. Helena memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bath tube, menyambut pelukan sang Ratu dengan ciuman yang lebih mendalam.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan itu, tubuh Arthur terlihat bersinar dan memancarkan kemudaan yang tidak dapat ditandingin siapa pun. Berbeda dengan Helena yang tertidur di dalam bath tube, ia terlihat lemas tidak ber energi. Arthur melirik ke arah Helena dengan tatapan tidak peduli, ia menyuruh pelayan setianya -Hong- untuk membawa Helena keluar dari kamarnya dan menaruhnya di tempat pemulihan. Sudah menjadi rahasia kerajaan kalau Ratu Arthur memiliki kekuatan sihir, tetapi yang kerajaan tidak tahu adalah Arthur yang dapat menghisap aura kemudaan dari seseorang hanya dengan berhubungan intim dengan orang itu. Hanya Arthur dan Hong yang mengetahuinya, Hong sendiri sudah seperti saudara bagi Arthur. Arthur menemukan Hong kecil pada saat kunjungannya ke Kerajaan Diamond. Hong diperlakukan kasar oleh orang-orang di sana dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk menaruh rasa kasihan kepada anak itu. Hong diangkat menjadi salah satu anak dari seorang pelayan yang memang belum memiliki anak dan ia diajarkan untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga kerajaan. Saat Arthur memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerajaan, hanya Hong yang tahu dimana keberadaan sang Ratu karena sang Ratu hanya berbagi kesedihannya dengan Hong. Hong sendiri kaget begitu melihat Arthur kembali ke Spade, tetapi begitu melihat mata hijau yang selalu memancarkan cahaya itu redup, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada sang Ratu. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendekatkan diri lagi dengan Arthur karena Arthur menolahk untuk beremu dengan siapa pun, tetapi akhirnya Arthur dapat membuka dirinya lagi dengan Hong. Hanya dengan Hong.

"Hong, pakaianku." Perintah Arthur dengan singkat. Hong memberikan setumpuk pakaian kepada Arthur yang tengah menunggunya di balik tirai untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Arthur memerintahkan Hong untuk mengambil mahkotanya dan memakaikannya ke kepalanya. Arthur melihat pantulannya di dalam cermin, begitu cantik dan sempurna. Wajahnya bersinar bersamaan dengan jubah biru spadian dan sulaman emas dan silver yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya ikut bersinar, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat segar dan bibir mungilnya memerah. Dialah Arthur Kirkland, Ratu dari Spade Kingdom, ibu bagi rakyatnya, istri bagi Rajanya, suami bagi istrinya, dan ayah bagi anaknya. Dialah Arthur Kirkland, ratu yang melegenda, kecantikan yang abadi yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh siapa pun.

"Apakah yang lainnya sudah siap Hong?" Arthur memandang ke luar jendelannya, mencoba menangkap angin untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Ratu. Raja Alfred dan Pangeran Peter sedang menunggu anda agar kalian bertiga dapat memasuki podium bersama-sama." Arthur mengendus malas.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Hong yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan datar, "Mencoba untuk tampik sebagai keluarga rupanya?" Dengan itu Arthur mengisyaratkan Hong untuk mengikutinya ke luar.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBECONTINUE<strong>

**Review Please.. Demi kelanjutan Fic ini.**

**NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Hanya butuh review yang membangun.**


End file.
